


Peter Alone At 3 AM Isn't A Good Idea

by rocks_have_feelings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, No graphic rape, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is having a bad day, Sadness, This Is Only Really Half Finished I Didn't Know What To Do, powers, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: Tony had a feeling that something was wrong when he woke up at 3 am.





	Peter Alone At 3 AM Isn't A Good Idea

The night was quiet, too quiet. The air still, too still. If you couldn’t notice, it just seemed wrong. The silence, the calm, it wasn’t supposed to be this unnerving. He was supposed to be sleeping, letting the small number of hours that he gets to be in bed with his wife matter. But instead, he was laying down, staring up at the ceiling, completely awake for no reason whatsoever. 

He felt the bed shift and Pepper roll closer to him, her arms wrapping around his chest and her body snuggling next to him. She let out a deep breath, “go to sleep, Tony.” She sighed out. 

Tony shook his head, “can’t. I can’t and I don’t know why.” 

Pepper seemed unbothered about it, her eyes remaining shut. “You’re worried about Peter. You always are. It’s nothing new, honey. He’s fine, just patrolling the streets. He’s perfectly fine, and everything is going to be alright.” 

“I know.” He backed down, letting Pepper’s words relax him. Or at least he didn’t quickly rush out of the house in a crazed frenzy looking for the teen. 

“It’s just, he shouldn’t be out there alone, he’s a-”

“Omega, yes, can’t have a helpless and defenseless Omega without an Alpha to protect them.” Was Pepper’s sarcastic reply, her eyes open for her to give him a famous judging face. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Omega’s can do anything they want, so can Beta women. That’s not the issue. It’s that it’s currently-” He glanced at the clock, “3:50 am and I’m worried alright? I’m allowed to be worried, damn it.” 

Pepper chuckled lightly and rubbed his chest. “Yes, dear. You can worry all you want, but Peter is fine.” 

With Pepper’s coaxing, he fell into a fitful sleep. Not to wake until the next morning. 

When he woke up he found the sun shining, the birds chirping and his lovely wife cooking breakfast. 

He stumbled into the kitchen to find Nat and Tony sat at the table currently gushing over something on her phone. Probably something involving internet shipping, she always found it hilarious how often he and Steve would get paired together. 

“Morning everyone.” He nodded at them all and sat down at the kitchen table beside the two others. He looked around and frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Where’s Peter?” Kid never missed breakfast. 

Steve shrugged, “don’t know. I haven’t seen him since last night. Maybe he’s still sleeping.”

Not being able to let it go, Tony stood up and headed out of the kitchen and down the hall that leads to Peter’s room. He felt bad for knocking on the door, but he had promised to do that ever since he’d yanked open the door to find Peter in a more compromisable position. Something he never wanted to witness again, so he was going to knock from now on. 

"Peter?" Are you in there? It's me, uh, Tony. Can you open up?" 

When he heard no reply he sighed and knocked again, this time with more force. 

“Peter, don’t make me get JARVIS to open this door. He waited a second before the soft padding of footsteps and then the click as the door unlocked and opened to reveal Peter. He looked to be completely sleep deprived, as it was apparent that he hadn’t slept all night from the dark circles under his eyes. His hair was a fluffed up mess, the hairline greasy and his shirt had an orange food stain on it. Some kind of cheeto dust it looked like. Kid looked like he hadn’t seen the sun in years.

“I thought I told you that you had to be home by 5am, I know you weren’t. You’ve gotta quit it with this all night bullshit. You know you’re punishing it with 5am already.” 

Despite Tony going on and on about coming back late and staying in for one night, Peter seemed completely oblivious to it all. And it took Tony way too long to realize that something was wrong. 

When the grand speech was done and all that was left was him and Peter standing in the young boy’s doorway, it grew tense and quiet. 

“Peter...are you good?”

The teen nodded, “yeah. I’m good, I think I’m good.” He looked back up at Tony and his exterior began to crumble as tears clouded his eyes. “Mr. Stark, I- I messed up… I messed up so much!” 

Being completely out of range with what to do about an emotional Omega and went to back up and get Pepper for assistance when he was tugged farther into Peter’s room.

“You can’t tell anybody, you can’t!”

At this point the boy was hysterical and Tony was downright terrified, Peter never acted this way. He always kept his cool, even when in the most difficult situations, he always had to admire that about the kid. 

“What happened that’s so bad I can’t tell anyone else?”

Peter’s stinging eyes overflowed with tears and the red streaks in the cornea became more visible. “I was out yesterday. And- and this guy- this guy from my school was being held at gun p-point. So I swooped in to help him, but- but when the guy with the gun all tied up. The dude- he- he grabbed my arm and he took off my web shooters- and he- he used my hand to deactivate my suit. He-” Peter swallowed hard and tried to take in another deep breath. “I can’t! He knew! He must have known it was me! Because when he ripped off my mask and saw P-Peter fucking Parker he wasn’t even surprised! He didn’t care! I don’t know how he knew! How did he know?! Mr. Stark how did he know?!” 

Tony was at a loss for words, the whole thing Peter was talking about was unbelievable. It couldn’t have happened, there’s no way this happened to Peter…

The only thing that Tony could do was wrap the poor boy in his arms and try to stifle his sobs. “It’s alright, it’s alright. Don’t worry, you’re safe, aright…” 

Peter nodded as he cried into Tony’s shoulder, his arms gripping so painfully to Tony he almost complained, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Not when Peter was breaking down in his arms. 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t know what to do…”


End file.
